A night out
by alibob687
Summary: A night out with friends turns into something more for Caitlyn, after getting pulled over by cops for something she didn't do. One-Shot. Bit of a crap summary but smuttiness and Jon Good, enough said? Co-written. Rated M for certain things.


**A/N - quick one shot with what could be considered dubious consent so please considered yourself warned... Oh and I don't claim to be Jane Austen or anything so please forgive any grammar/punctuation mistakes.**

I was looking forward to a night out with the girls. Since Jon had come into my world six months ago; I'd spent my days at the office and my nights underneath, on top of, and beside him.  
He'd brought out an insatiable lust within me and no amount of sex with him was enough. This was the first time we'd been apart since becoming exclusive but I'd promised Lexi and Marianna that I'd go out with them.  
"Come on Caity it's been way too long. We miss you and you need to stop neglecting us" Lexi had whined into the phone earlier that night.

"Jon is out of town for this convention; what are you supposed to do just stay at home and wait?" Mari chimed in on the other line.  
"Okay, okay." I laughed. "If I say yes will you stop being a couple of babies?"  
"Caitlyn don't make us come and drag you out. You know we will."  
"Alright, alright Friday after work. We'll head out, have a few, and hit Sam's how's that sound?"  
"Don't you stand us up girl," Lexi said in a mock threatening tone.

Jon was due back in town on Friday night, but he'd probably be tired from the trip. I left him a voicemail to let him know that I'd be out with the girls and that I would catch up with him on Saturday.  
I rushed home after work and picked out a red, draped-neck halter top that set off my pale-toned skin perfectly; a black mini, and some red strappy heels to wear. After a quick shower and only 20 minutes of prep time I was out the door.

I scanned the parking garage for anyone out of place and made my way to the car. It was my 25th birthday present from my mom and stepdad and even though two years had passed I still loved that Mercedes SL500 as much as the day it was delivered to my office.  
Once I exited the garage I let the top down to enjoy the balmy night, hoping that it wasn't humid enough to frizz my straightened hair. About 2 blocks away from the restaurant where I was meeting the girls there were blue lights in my mirror.

"Fuck...wait A minute; I haven't done anything wrong,"  
I'd come to complete stops, signaled when necessary, and hadn't run any red lights. It couldn't be my registration because it had just been renewed the month before. Why was I being stopped?  
As I waited for the officer to approach my'pissed-off' meter started to go haywire and took a quick moment to shoot Lex a text to let her know that I'd been pulled over, her two-word reply; 'jackass cops'.

"Not only does he pull my ass over for no good reason; he's taking his fucking time getting up here. Keep it together Cait you never know what kind of prick you'll get"  
After a few minutes the officer started to make his way over to me, I watched as he approached from the side mirror and immediately started to try and get myself together.

His hat and the time of day masked his face; but he was tall, probably about 6'2", and I could see that he was chiseled beneath that uniform. After he'd cleared the solid metal of the trunk; he ran his hand along my car as he walked, and stopped when he was right beside me.

Irked by his gall; all thoughts left me as I looked into the most handsome face and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. "Good evening ma'am; where are you off to?"  
Was he for real? It was none of his damn business, but as I looked back into those eyes all irritated responses escaped me.  
"Just a night out with some friends they're expecting me any moment now. Officer..." I paused to read the name on his badge "Davis; I know that I wasn't speeding, and I obeyed all of the traffic laws. Why did you pull me over?"  
"Well your busted taillight gave us a reason and you match the description of the perp in a rash of bank robberies," he said easily while his eyes hungrily roamed my body.

"Well...wait...what?"

As I tried to process the bullshit that was spewing from his beautiful mouth I noticed that he'd started to walk to the rear of my car. Before I could realize what was happening; he took his nightstick out and smashed my driver's side taillight.  
"What the fuck are you doing? Do you have any idea how much that's gonna cost your sorry ass?"  
"Such nasty language from such a beautiful lady," he said after clicking his tongue.  
"Ma'am; I'm gonna need you to calm yourself and have a seat while we get this situation cleared up."  
"What situation is that?" I asked angrily and got out and slammed the door behind me. "The situation that you just fabricated by busting my $800 taillight? Officer Davis; I'll have your badge for..."

As I walked closer to him; he grabbed my arm and slammed me against the trunk of the car. Not hard enough to hurt me but hard enough to scare the shit out of me and to shut me up.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yelled against the warm metal pressed against my cheek. I began to feel a warmth radiate from a lower region as he pressed his body against mine to whisper in my ear.  
"My partner is a trigger-happy son-of-a-bitch and he's got his weapon drawn and ready. Please calm down before I have to place you under arrest," he said tenderly as he brushed hair out of my face.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"I'm thinking that you could be Black Beauty; the name that the press has given to the bank robber, but I'm also thinking that she probably wouldn't be driving around in such an expensive ride."  
He hadn't released or pushed himself off of me while he spoke. His voice was barely above a whisper and I could smell spearmint as his hot breath was on my ear.

"Shit Davis; that's the DA's girl," she heard an unfamiliar voice say in the distance.

"I knew she looked familiar," he said still not moving from his current position. "It would be quite a twist if the DA's girl was Black Beauty, wouldn't it? It would definitely take that prick down a notch," he laughed wickedly.

"I'm not this Black Beauty that you keep referring to. I'm a Vice-President of my advertising firm, and I don't have the time or the need to rob banks. Now kindly get off of me or I'll see to it that you're busted down to the equivalent of a meter maid."

"Is Miss High-and-Mighty threatening me?"  
"No sweetheart I don't threaten," I replied in a sinister tone (or what I hoped was a sinister tone)  
"Sweetheart huh? Well then let's make it worth both our while. You're under arrest."  
"What? You can't be serious, on what charges?"  
"Suspicion of bank robbery, carrying a concealed weapon, attempted assault on a police officer; I can keep going."  
"A concealed weapon? You've been all over me for the better part of 5 minutes now; you know that I don't have a concealed weapon."  
"I don't know; I can only assume until I pat you down," he said as he eased up.  
"Now real slow; stand up, place your palms on the trunk, and spread your legs."

In a state of disbelief; I slowly rose up and placed my palms on the trunk. Before I could move; he was behind me again, pressed his thigh between mine, and bumped them to motion me to spread my legs.

After I had complied; he squatted down, circled his hands around my right ankle, and slowly ran his hands up my toned leg, stopping about an inch from the juncture between my thighs. He repeated the action on my left leg but this time he brushed the back of his hand against my swelling clit.

I looked around for the other officer, but he'd since returned to the driver's seat in the squad car. Since my mouth may have already got me in deeper trouble than necessary; I bit my tongue about his deliberate contact and tried to remain still.  
He ran his hands over my hips and ass, then slowly roamed over my sides and stomach; stopping just shy of my breasts. Anger had been coursing through my veins since he had pulled me over, but now another emotion had joined it and my body was in turmoil.  
His hands roamed over my body; obviously not to search me, but to relish in the feel of my smooth, toned legs, my generous hips, and round ass. He knew that the course that he was on was far from appropriate, but when she'd passed by him earlier; he knew that he had to have her by whatever means necessary.

I jumped when I felt the cold steel bracelet close around my right wrist and stared at him in disbelief when he uttered his next words.  
"Ma'am; you're under arrest."  
"You're taking this way too far,"  
"A more thorough search is necessary and I'm sure that you don't want every passerby to know your business; do you?"  
"What about my car?"  
"I'd hate for anything to happen to it, so Officer Ramirez will be driving it to the station."  
"And I'm going to be left alone with you."  
He pulled my arms behind my back and finished cuffing me. He ran his fingers down my right shoulder blade; tracing the outline of my dragon tattoo, producing goose bumps with his actions, and leaned in very close to my left ear.

"I can think of worse people to be alone with. I don't bite; unless you want me to," he said as he lightly brushed his nose against my earlobe.  
"I will make you pay for this"  
"I don't doubt that gorgeous, but I'll make sure that it's worth both our while...Sweetheart."  
He pressed a quick kiss onto my neck that sent a shiver down my spine. I was in too deep to get out of it now.

He helped me into the backseat of the police cruiser and brazenly ran his hand over my pale thigh after strapping me in. I made no move to escape his touch and he looked into my eyes and smiled.  
"Don't worry sweetheart; after you've been with a real man, you'll wonder what you ever saw in that prick of a DA."  
"He's more of a real man than you could ever be," I responded while glaring at him. "He would never use his position to get what he wanted; he waits and gets it willingly."  
He chuckled a little as Ramirez drove off in my car. Turning my head in disgust as he inched closer to me.  
"Willingly huh? I've never had to force myself onto someone and I'm not about to start now. I'm just taking you somewhere more private so that we can sort this whole thing out. I won't do anything that you don't want me to. Although, you'll probably be begging me to keep going before we're through."

He lightly ran his nose across my jaw bone while he snaked his hand underneath my skirt and ran his index finger across my protruding clit; which elicited a soft moan.

"Mmmm; feels like someone's ready to go; let's get out of here."

"It's not like I have much of a choice Officer."

He drove for about 20 minutes and pulled up in front of a warehouse. He reached into a bag in the passenger seat and produced a remote control for one of the overhead doors.  
"So you come here often?"  
"Not really. I reserve this place for special occasions," he replied as he pushed a button.

I noticed the door opening and swallowed deeply. The anticipation of what was going to happen inside was getting to me and I closed my eyes. After a few moments; I heard the engine cut off and his door open and close. I expected him to open one of the back doors, but was surprised when instead I heard him outside talking.  
There better not be anyone else here, I was relieved to see him standing outside the window on his cell phone.  
"Yeah, yeah. Ramirez; I've got to go and question the suspect. She does seem like a tough nut to crack, but I'll do my best." I watched his eyes roam over me through the car door window as he spoke. He flipped the phone closed, and I watched the smug smirk appear on his face. I held firm as he opened the door, and gently placed his hand on my right arm to help me out of the car.

"Just what do you think is going to happen, Officer Davis?" I spat his name out with all the venom I could muster. My eyes dropped to his hands as he reached for his belt. He undid the clasp, removed the belt, and put it on the trunk of the car behind me afterwards he took his hat off, and his dirty blonde hair fell in shaggy curls around his ears. He put his arms on either side of me and leaned in just inches from my face.  
"You are truly gorgeous you know that?"  
"You're too good looking to need to do something like this," I said he started to nuzzle my neck. "It's not too late...you Can just take me to my...oh Gosh"  
I lost my train of thought as he started to kiss and nibble my neck just below my left ear. Jon knew that spot was my undoing, and it seemed that Davis was figuring that out as well.

"You were saying," he questioned as he took a step back and began unbuttoning his shirt, my mouth had gone dry as he took the shirt off; leaving him in just a wife beater, and deeply sculpted arms. I stared for a moment before he stopped and met my eyes; tilting his head, indicating for me to continue.  
"You can still stop this; you haven't gone too far yet."  
"I haven't? Hmph guess I'll have to do a little better than that," he said with a growl as he grabbed me and spun around. He slowly put his hands on the outside of my thighs, and started running them up my legs; hiking my skirt up in the process.  
He continued to lift my skirt until it was bunched up at my waist, and wrapped his left arm around my waist; pulling me flush against his body. I could feel the hard planes of his chest against my back and the outline of his hard cock against my ass.

My breath hitched when he placed his hand on my lower abdomen, and held my breath as he eased his hand over my mound. As he started his slow assault I tried to plead with him again.

"Stop now and we can pretend like this never happened. You don't have to do this...mmnnh"  
I moaned as he put his hand into my thong and started to rub my clit with a feather-light touch, driving me insane. He untied the string on my halter, and began to stroke my newly-freed breasts. He spoke as he kissed my neck.  
"God you smell good. I don't want to stop and let's face it; you don't want me to stop. "  
He felt me shudder slightly and decided to keep his steady pace. He could tell that I was getting close, and when my breathing became ragged he stopped abruptly.

"Oh God, what are you doing?"  
"I did what you asked me to do; I stopped," he cockily replied. "That's what you wanted wasn't it?"  
Was it? I wasn't sure if I wanted him to stop, or to finish me off, my glistening lips started to feel a bit chilly due to their exposure, and the lack of his expert fingers to keep them warm.  
"Tell me what you want pretty girl," he breathed into my ear as his nose nuzzled into my hair; he lightly stroked my pebbled nipples as he waited for a reply. "Stop or finish; the choice is yours."  
I decided that there was only one thing that I could do in the situation. After he'd bring me to completion with his fingers; I would bargain to get away from him.

"Finish it," I barely got out before he pushed my top half back onto the trunk of the car, and squatted down behind me to view his prize. It was unexpected, but I went along with it; unable to stop now.  
Electricity shot through me as he starting strumming my clit again, and then began to probe my core with his tongue. I moaned out loud; losing all control as he devoured me. I felt the approach of ecstasy, and resigned myself to the fact that I enjoyed this feeling as much as I did being with Jon. Officer Davis was one skilled motherfucker.

He could tell that I was getting close, and decided that it was time to take this thing to the next level. With his free hand; he unbuttoned his pants, and freed the beast within. It was already rock-hard, but he began stroking it to keep it ready for the moment that was soon approaching.  
His assault on my clit and pussy was too much to take, and I felt my legs start to shake; grateful for the trunk that supported me.

"Ohhhhhh Gaaawwwdd!" it hit me like a ton of bricks, and at the peak I felt him shove his thick cock into my spasming pussy. He moved slowly at first; drawing out my climax, and adding to its intensity in the process. He took his finger off my clit, and braced my hips with both hands. He began pounding with abandon; long, hard strokes that kept me in a constant state of orgasm the entire time.  
I could feel the muscles in his thighs flex as he ground his cock deep inside me, and I could hear his grunts above me.  
"Damn; you love this cock don't you baby," he stated more than questioned, as he continued to jackhammer me.  
"OH GOD YESSSS!" I screamed, and then hissed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot within me. I let out a shocked squeal as he hooked my right leg over his arm, and rested his palm on the trunk.

From that angle; he was so deep inside me, that I felt every ridge, bump, and vein of his shaft. I could hear a guttural moan off in the distance, and it sounded somewhat like a wounded animal. I wondered where that noise was coming from, and realized shortly thereafter that the noise was coming from me I was having a sort of out-of-body experience from the fucking that Davis was putting on me, and after I'd figured out the sounds, I heard his feral grunts, and that turned me on even more.  
"Dammit, you're so wet and hot," he ground out as he kept up his impossible pace.

I don't know how he'd managed it, but I felt my hands fall to the side, and heard the cuffs hit the ground. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I could make a break for it, but the feel of his skillful fucking was keeping me in place. I wasn't going anywhere, and now I knew that I didn't want to.  
He surprised me yet again when he withdrew from me and lifted me up only to sit me back down on the trunk of the car, he stepped between my legs, and he pulled me against him I began to tug at his tank top. He indulged me by pulling it off the rest of the way. I appreciated his chiselled form out of the uniform for just a few moments before he pulled me flush against his chest and claimed my lips in a crushing kiss.  
Nothing about our coupling was gentle. The kiss was a gnashing of lips, teeth, and tongues; our arms moving wildly around one another, and my hips rolling and tilting to match his thrusts. The air was filled with the squeaky sounds of wet flesh rubbing against metal; grunts, groans, and permeated with the smell of sex.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUUUUUUUCCKKK!" I screamed out as he brought me to a joint-quaking orgasm. My legs felt like Jell-o, as I held onto his shoulders. He slowed his pace, and tightened his grip on my waist.

I locked my legs behind him as he carried me to the back seat of the car; never dislodging himself from my depths. He was still rock-hard and ready, and even though I was spent; I looked forward to what came next.  
He slid to the middle of the back seat, and brushed some strands of hair from my face. When I looked into his eyes he smiled sweetly at me before placing a soft, sensual kiss on her swollen lips.

"Damn girl, do you feel what you've done to me?" he asked as he starting rocking us in the back seat of the patrol car.  
His movements were slow, delicious torture, and before long; he was watching my thighs flex as I started to come back to life and ride his cock. He put his hands on the sides of my waist, and ran his thumbs on the sides of my toned belly. When he felt my walls start to contract again he knew that his own release was close at hand.  
"You gonna cum for me again sweetheart? Come on baby, ride this dick and cum for me. Yeah girl, cum on this cock" he said the words like a hypnotic chant, and used his hands on my waist to help me ride his cock.

"Ohhhh...ohhhhh...oooohhhhhh shiiiiiiitt!" I couldn't help but cry out.  
When he felt me clench and spasm; he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me and made several deep thrusts before he came with me with a growl of his own.  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCKKK!"  
We sat that way for a good five minutes; breathing heavily, hips still rocking slightly of their own volition.

I couldn't believe this had happened, and in the end; I had been a willing participant. I leaned back and looked at his face; his eyes closed, and a serene smile on his face.

"I can't believe you did this."  
"So I sneak out of the convention 5 hours early to get back to see my girl, and you just leave me a voicemail to let me know that you were going out with the girls? How was that supposed to make me feel?"  
"Jon!" I hit him in the shoulder. "My friends are never going to invite me out again. You can't keep doing this" I laughed and hit him again.  
"OW!" he laughed and rub his shoulder. "Stop playing; you know you like it when I play dirty cop."  
I let out a squeal when he started to nibble and bite my neck, and then began to laugh loudly as he continued to torture me.

"The girls will forgive you babe they always do. I'll take them out to dinner on Sunday to apologize."  
"So where did 'Black Beauty' come from?"  
"Well, you're my 'Black Beauty' and you did steal my heart...so You're kind of a thief,"  
"The DA's a prick huh? And what about my car? I can't believe you destroyed my tail light!"  
"Sami's getting it fixed as we speak. It'll be good as new by Tuesday. And as I recall you don't really seem to mind the DA's prick," A play on words. "As a matter of fact; you seem to love it" he said with a cocky smile.

He began to kiss my neck, and I was just a little surprised when I felt him start to grow rigid inside me.  
"Oh my God Jon, you can't be serious...oooohhhh."

"Mmmhhh hmmmnn, looks like you're on lockdown tonight baby."

 **Please Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
